Awakening
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: A phone call can change everything. A one-shot/spinn-off to my previous fanfiction, 'It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices'.


_Awakening_

_by 'Hogwarts or McKinley?'_

_**Title:**__ Awakening_  
><em><strong>Author:<strong>__ Hogwarts or McKinley?_  
><em><strong>Fandom:<strong>__ Glee_  
><em><strong>Pairing:<strong>__ Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry_  
><em><strong>Genre:<strong>__ Romance/Family_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>__ T for Teen_  
><em><strong>Warning(s):<strong>__ None_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ I do not own any of the material used in this story._  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ A phone call can change everything._

_To enjoy (and understand) the reading, I suggest you to read my previous fanfiction, 'It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices', chapter six._

* * *

><p>'<em>(...) <em>_'Sam, I'm sorry. I can't do this. You're going to be married soon. It's not right. It's not fair.'_

'_Do you think I really care for her? I don't love her. My parents want me to marry her just because she's rich.'_

'_Wait… Is that "she" Quinn? Quinn Fabray?'_

'_Yes, she is.'_

'_Strange, I always thought she was lesbian' thought Kurt. (...)'_

_It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices_

Chapter one

by _'Hogwarts or McKinley?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>(...) 'I know that Rachel is a big Broadway star... She doesn't even return my call... I'm so proud of her!' joked Kurt. (...)'<em>

__It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices_  
><em>

Chapter six

by _'Hogwarts or McKinley?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>(...) 'So, how do you do Sam?'<em>

'_Oh, great. I just found a new job. Finn, I heard you broke up with Rachel. I'm so sorry.'_

'_Yeah, it was a month ago, but I'm fine.' (...)'_

__It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices__

Epilogue

by _'Hogwarts or McKinley?'_

* * *

><p>A sense of guilt. That's what she felt.<p>

All of the values her parents had taught her seamed to be disappeared.

'_My God... What have I done? My parents always taught me right from wrong. And now, this.'_

Quinn Fabray was lying on his bed, under the sheets. Beside her, lied Rachel Berry, asleep.

'_Sam is such a nice guy. How could have I done this to him. He's going to marry me. But I've always loved her. I treated her bad all our high school years only because I've always loved her. Sour grapes. When she was dating Finn, all I could do wasn't to sit there and watch. I wanted her. Last night I had her and I've never felt so good before. It was like spreading my wings and flapping my way to happiness.'_

She stood up. Looked outside the window. The familiar street where her house was was the same as always.

'_After all I did do nothing wrong. My father always that family is an important value and he was the first who left us for that rocker girl.'_

She turned her head, now looking at Rachel.

'_Why do I love you? It's easy. You're everything I've always wanted to be. Popular, successful, talented. You're a busy theatre actress now. I am stuck here, about to marry a boy I can't love. Sam doesn't deserve me. He's to nice and gentle. He deserves better... But he's disappeared. I can't find him anywhere. He doesn't answer the phone. His parents are looking for him too. I hope he's all right. Oh Sam, what will I say to you today? That I slept with our old class mate? That I have never liked boys? That I joined celibacy club to avoid to have sex with a boy? What? How can I look at you and don't feel guilty. Oh God, please help me!'_

The phone rang. She ran to get it. She didn't want to wake Rachel.

Quinn moved to the next room and answered the phone.

'Hello, this is Quinn Fabray. Who's talking?'

'_Uhm... Hi Quinn. It's me, Sam...'_

'Sam, where the hell are you? Everybody's looking for you!'

'_Quinn, there's something very important I must tell you. You're probably gonna hate me for the rest of your life, and I'll understand it. There's a problem.'_

'What is it? Are you all right?' said she, worried.

'_Yes, I'm OK. It's just... I can't marry you.'_

'WHAT? But... Why?'

'_Because... Because... Because I'm gay.'_

There was silence.

'_Gee... He's gay too... How can this be? Come on, I must say something...' _thought she.

'Well... Did you know it -I mean- when we were dating?'

'_Yes. I feel terribly sorry for that. I should have told you ages ago, but I was too cowardly.'_

'Sam... Sam...'

'_Why did we do this to us? Why can't we live in a world that accept us? In a world that doesn't care who you like? Why had we to live unhappy for so many years, instead of speaking out loud and clearly?'_ thought she, again.

'I'm fine with that. Of course, you could have told me before, you know my opinion about sexuality. If this makes you happy, I'm happy too.'

'_Are you sure Quinn? You're not going to scream and shout?'_

'No Sam, I'm happy for you. I'm happy because I'm not bound to find you in bed with some other guy in the next future,' said she, laughing.

'_Quinn, I would never have done that if we were married!'_ said Sam, worried.

'Sam, I'm kidding! I know you're a perfect gentleman. Of course my parents will kill me, but you taught me something today. You taught me that I should not care what other people may think of me. If I'm happy, the people I love will be happy too.'

'_Thank you Quinn. C-can you please keep the secret?'_

'Of course I will. But Sam... Tell your parents. They must know,' she said. _'I should also tell mine.'_

'_I will Quinn.'_

'Goodbye Sam. I hope you're happy. And don't worry about the wedding, I'll deal with it.'

'_Has anyone ever told you you're one of the greatest persons I will ever know?'_

'In a certain way... yes.' She laughed again.

'_Are we still friends, then?'_

'Of course we are, silly boy!'

'_Goodbye, Quinn.'_

'Goodbye, Sam.'

He hung up and so did she.

Who knows what had happened to Sam to make him make that call, but she was grateful he did.

'_He's a lovely guy. He deserves all the best.'_

She was now in the kitchen, making some breakfast, when Rachel appeared from Quinn's bedroom.

'Good morning, Quinn.'

'Good morning, Rachel.'

'Who was that?'

'It was Sam.'

'Did he find out?' she said, worried.

'No, he didn't. He told me he is gay and that he can't marry me. But please, keep the secret, nobody knows.'

'I will, but... Wow... That was lucky.'

A pause.

'Rachel, about last night... For me, it really mattered. It wasn't a one night stand. I really love you and I mean everything I've said to you.'

'Quinn, I know. I also love you but, you see, there's Finn. I can let him go this way.'

'Rachel, please, do it.'

'I'm sorry, I can-'

'Let's do something crazy. Like Thelma and Louise,' she interrupted her. 'Sam just broke up with me. You broke up with Finn, whenever you want. I move the wedding's day and we... well...'

'Oh Quinn...'

Quinn drew closer to her, grabbed her hands and kissed her.

'Will you marry me?'

Rachel thought for a few seconds and they finally came out. The words she always wanted to say.

'Yes, I will.'

'Nobody will know.'

'But I want them to know.'

They kissed again, this time more passionately.

'You know,' said Rachel. 'When last night I said to you you were great, it wasn't only for the sex.'

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked the story, p<strong>**lease, review :)**


End file.
